Just Right
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Rose isn't happy with her appearance and Kanaya helps her gain a little self esteem. After a night full of girl's only fun, feelings are realized and a relationship begins. This fanfiction touches a lot on self esteem issues and the naked body, don't like don't read. Nothing Mature.


**Just Right**

One shot

"Rose Darling, Will You Hand Me That Ribbon?" Kanaya asked as she pinned the back of a dress she was working on. The small blonde girl grabbed the first ribbon she saw, not wanting to look up from her book longer then she had to. "Not That God Awful Color." Kanaya hissed. She drew back in distain for the shade of orange Rose had tried to give her.

"Oh, sorry. Which color did you want?" Lalond had finally gotten to the end of the paragraph she was reading and decided to part with the book, if only for a minute.

"Never Mind Dear." Kanaya walked away from her creation and picked up a long sparkly silver ribbon. "Apparently I'm The Only One On This Meteor With Any Fashion Sense." She mumbled as she went back to work.

"Pardon me for trying to learn about your culture through literature instead of focusing on ribbons." Rose snapped, semi sarcastically.

"Well, What Did I Expect From Someone Who Doesn't Come From A Planet Focused On Fashion?" Kanaya sighed jokingly. The troll sewed on the newly acquired ribbon around the waist and hem of the dress. "There, Done."

A well pampered manikin stood in the middle of the cloth covered room displaying a lovely long gold silk dress with silver trim and a sleek sexy cut from the left hip down. The long lovely dress stood out against the green and black cloth that covered the cold metallic walls.

"A lovely dress, but when will you wear it?" Rose asked as she admired the work of art.

"Dear Rose, I'm Not Going To Wear It. I Made This For You. Making Clothes For Others Is Much More Fun Then Just Making Clothes For Myself." Kanaya smiled at the inquisitive girl as she gently took the dress off of the manikin. "Now If You'd Be So Kind As To Strip So You Can Try This On." The troll girl made her way across the room and started helping Rose out of her god tier shirt.

"Kanaya! I don't want to, at least not right now. I'll change into it in a while." Rose backed away from the slender grey hands that grabbed at her.

"Come Now Dear, Just Put It On." Kanaya grabbed the yellowish orange shirt in her hands and started to pull it up over the blonde girl's head. The sudden force of which Rose's shirt was pulled off made her step backwards and slip, causing her to fall onto the cold metal tiles.

"Kanaya! Have a little decency, would you?" It had been a year and a half since they had entered the game, so Rose was forced to go without a bra since her old one didn't fit her well anymore. Rose desperately tried to hide her rather well size bosom from Kanaya. "At least close the door! I don't want people to walk in on me."

"Why Are You Making Such A Big Deal Out Of This?" Kanaya was completely perplexed. Never before had anyone made such a huge issue out of changing clothes. Maryam couldn't even count the number or times Vriska, Terezi, Karkat, or Gamzee had changed clothes in her presence.

"Give me my shirt back." Rose demanded.

"Only If You Explain To Me What The Big Deal Is." Kanaya prompted. She had absolutely no idea what these human's were thinking a lot of the time, even though she had spent hours and hours reading human books.

"The body is a private thing, Kanaya. It's used to reproduce, it's like… well, buckets in a sense. It's embarrassing to let others see it, let alone touch or partake of it." Rose stood up and snatched her shirt back from the troll girl as she explained human ethics.

"Ah, Rose Darling, I'm Sorry. But, The Body Is Nothing To Be Embarrassed About. The Only One On This Entire Meteor Aside From Yourself Who Thinks That Way Is Dave, And He's Always Busy In The Computer Room. You Have Nothing To Worry About."

"I suppose you're right. I'll try on the dress, but this time let me put it on by myself, okay?" Rose's face flushed a slight red with embarrassment as she slowly let her shirt drop to the floor. She started to slide off the accompanying skirt. The human teen had to take a second to breath. She'd never undressed in front of anyone, ever. She'd even developed a habit of changing and bathing with the lights out.

"What's Wrong Now?" Kanaya sighed as the beautiful blonde stood half naked in the middle of the room.

"It's just, I don't like my body. I'm a little self conscious of what you're going to say." Roes admitted. Suddenly thirteen years worth of models and naked woman that plagued her everyday life back on Earth flooded her mind. She stared down at her body. It was flabby. She'd gain a lot of weight ever since she started living on the meteor. There wasn't much to do exercise wise, and the food they had was pretty fatty. She hadn't shaved in a long time since she always wore her rather long god tier outfit that covered her rather well. She became lazy and didn't like looking at herself long enough to do the dead. There were horrifying red marks on her sides and thighs from where her skin was stretched out slightly from her weight gain. She also had to admit that she felt her fingers were short and her nails where all different sizes. Suddenly, Rose felt very, very ugly. "You know what, just forget it."

"No, No Dear. You're Fine. You're Doing Great. Please Continue." Kanaya coxed. She realized how hard it must be for her dear friend who was breaking her culture's norms of reproduction in order to embrace another culture. "There's No Rush, Just Warm Up To It And Go At Your Own Pace."

Rose took a deep breath and continued discarding her clothing. Finally, the long orange skirt lay on the shiny grey floor below. The slightly freckled beauty stood only in her pink panties in the middle of Kanaya's fabric jungle. A little feeling of triumph mixed with the heavy hot feeling of awkwardness. Rose displayed the smallest of smiles on her face as her eyes asked if it was okay. If she looked okay, if she was fine, and if Kanaya still liked her, even after seeing her like this. A big, bright, green smile greeted her.

The fashionable troll scanned the naked girl in front of her. Large plush breasts, a healthily sized waist, and a curvy pare shaped figure. She couldn't help but love every inch of the girl standing in front of her. She was so stunning.

Before she could even let the feeling of having her best friend accepting her sink in, a loud gagging sound came from the door way. "damn girl put those melons away." A red clothed boy stood in the entrance. "did i just walk into some girl's only strip show or something?" Dave teased.

Rose immediately felt humiliated and she grabbed the dress from Kanaya and used it to cover her nakedness. Kanaya barely had enough time to glance from the shaded intruder to her friend before Lalond's pale skin was shielded from everyone's eyes.

"Excuse Me Strider, But We Were In The Middle Of Something. What Is It That You Need?" Kanaya almost growled at him. The albino boy just shrugged in the doorway.

"no clue vampire cakes. little babe wanted me to get you for her. the blind honey needs you for one thing or another. didn't tell me what was up, just said she needed you and your expertise on things. hope i didn't interrupt any secret friends with benefits sex pact ritual." Dave turned and walked down the long empty corridor leaving the two girls alone.

"I'm Sorry, Rose. I Should Have Closed The Door For You." Kanaya shook her head and looked over at the blushing girl. "I Should Probably Go See What Terezi Needs. You Can Stay Behind And Dress In Peace." She turned away and let the girl have her break down. "For What It's Worth, You're Lovely." The horned teen complimented before leaving the room.

Days had passed since the accident and Rose stayed locked up in her small personal room. She rarely strayed from there and refused to talk to anyone. Even the green troll was kept in the dark as to what her friend was doing and thinking. Kanaya felt very pained knowing her friend was turning her away, but she still showed up at her door twice a day.

With how big the meteor was, rooms were plentiful and people were secretive. Kanaya was the only one who knew where Rose was holed up. She took it upon herself to take the girl food twice a day. She wanted to support Rose anyway she could, even if it was just making sure she was getting the nurturance she needed. The troll had gotten into the habit of sitting against the door for hours on end if she had a free schedule. She'd talk to Rose through the door. Even if the girl didn't answer, she knew Rose was listening.

Finally, almost two weeks after having locked herself away, Rose cracked the door open while Kanaya was sitting against it. "You can come in if you want, but you're the only one the offer's good for."

"I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way." Kanaya smiled. She entered the large, well lit room. Books lined the shelves and there was a large pile of blankets that served as Lalond's bed. Rose crawled onto her bed and sat down. The troll girl decided to sit on the big, plush chair just across from her. "You Feel Like Telling Me What's Up? What's Bugging You So Much?"

"I… this is going to sound dumb, but I don't like my body. I don't like how I look. I never have. I've just been thinking into it so much that I start detesting my body more and more as time goes on."

"But Rose, You're The Picture Of Beauty." Green inked lips curled upwards as a smile coxed the depressed girl into thinking the same thing. "You Shouldn't Hate Your Body At All. Why, It's Been With You All Your Life, And Will Be There For You Until You're Perma-Dead. While There Are Ways To Change Your Body, It Will Always Be Your Body. You Might As Well Love It And Get Along."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rose admitted. "It's just so hard to do that sometimes." She stared intently at a small pink book she had left on the floor. Her eyes were fixed on the tattered leather bound pages as if they held some secret. "I just don't know how to do it."

"I Can Help You." Kanaya offered. She walked over to the bed and sat next to her friend. "If You Let Me, I Can Make You Fall In Love With Your Self." A gentile grey hand ran nimble fingers over the girl's tear stained cheek.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Rose said after careful consideration. "How are you going to accomplish this though?"

"You Leave That To Me. Just Meet Me In The Large Bathroom On The South Side In An Hour." Kanaya gave the sad blond a wink as she left the bright room.

In that hour, Kanaya ran around the meteor and blocked off the entire south half of the meteor and made sure that the guys would be busy doing various tasks for her. She then rounded up a few of the girls and waited for Rose to arrive.

The seer showed up in the designated place exactly one hour after having been told to. Kanaya, Terezi, and Vriska were all waiting for her. The glowing troll had a large smile displayed proudly on her face. "Rose Dear, We're Going To Have A Day Of Relaxation And Primping." Kanaya then coxed all the girls into the oversized bathroom. She had previously filled the pool sized tub with lavender scented suds and very hot water. The whole room was filled with steam and a sweet smell. "First On The Agenda Is A Long Soak In A Hot Bath."

The troll girls started stripping immediately. Rose watched them shamelessly take off their clothes and reveal to her their complete bodies. Vriska had scars all over her, probably from all the adventures she'd been on, while Terezi was very flat everywhere. Kanaya even had some stretch marks on her chest. Rose stared in awe. Suddenly the notion that everyone was perfect under their clothes was crushed into tiny dust sized pieces.

"4R3'T YOU GO1NG TO JO1N US?" Terezi inquired as she let her pants slip to the floor.

"Yeah." Rose nodded as she slowly started to take off her shirt. Suddenly it felt almost natural to do this. A bunch of girls sliding clothes off their abused bodies while talking as if they were doing something rather mundane. Kanaya couldn't help but take a long glance at the pale girl as she undressed. Watching her beauty being unveiled was like fireworks going off in her mind.

Soon after all four of the girls were in the water soaking their muscles and relaxing in the scent. "Mind if I ask, why you're here, Vriska?"

"You're passing through my dream 8u88le right now. Kanaya asked if I'd 8e willing to don8 some of my precious time to some plan. When I heard the details, I thought I should show up to spice the whole thing up." The spider troll smiled wickedly as she retold her story.

"Here Rose, Let Me Wash Your Back." Kanaya offered as she grabbed some scented soap and a wash cloth.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Kanaya set to work lathering the blond girl in rose scented soaps and washed away the dirt. Terezi did the same for Vriska with blueberry soap. The four girls slowly started to gossip as they washed themselves and each other.

Terezi sat on the edge of the pool like tub as Kanaya was giving her a pedicure, and Vriska did the same for rose. "…and then he walked out of the room like he was some kind of cool kid, only to trip over the transportilizer and get sent halfway across the meteor!" All four of the girls burst into laughter at the poor boy's accident.

"I've got a better story. One time back on Alternia, Equius decided to make a flying machine. Only problem was, he didn't know how to. He decided that he'd make it manbeast shaped and gave it a cup holder. He slaved away for a whole month. For the test run, he had it trot at full speed off a cliff, only to fall down a very deep fissure. It wasn't until the sound of metal breaking apart echoed through the whole area did he think about putting wings on it." The steamy metallic bath grew loud with laughter. "Turn around, you look like you could use a rub down."

Rose obliged and turned so she was facing back toward the bath, legs crossed. Vriska started to move around behind her, and all of a sudden, she felt herself being pulled back into the over heated sweet water. She had been dunked in to the water. When she came up in shock from the prank, the other three were laughing. Something in her sparked and made her competitive side come out. She smacked the water in such a way that a tidal wave raced towards Vriska. The adventurous troll dodged the water, and the other two were caught up in the attack. They took a second to take in the fact that a water war had been proclaimed.

The four girls started splashing water in everyway possible. By the end of their escapades, they had been completely soaked. The four of them clung to the side, panting as they caught their breath. "You know, you're not too bad Lalond." Vriska commented once she could breath normally again.

"You've got quite the strong splash as well." Rose laughed as she rested a bit.

The green blooded troll soaked in Rose's appearance. She couldn't help but love looking at an out of breath, soaking beauty laughing and smiling. Kanaya caught herself gazing and quickly decided it was about time to get out of the bath. "I Think It's About Time For The Second Phase." Kanaya commented. She got out of the tub and started to dry off with a towel she'd brought.

"4ND WH4T DO YOU H4V3 PL4NN3D NOW?" Terezi inquired as she too started to dry off with what she thought was a towel.

"Hands off the pants Pyrope!" Vriska shouted as she bolted out of the hot water to rescue her signature torn jeans. Rose quick followed after, not wanting to be left behind.

"Don't Worry Vriska, I've Brought Clothes For Us To Change Into." The vampire troll pulled out a plastic sack she had brought with her. She tossed everyone an outfit to change into.

A short while later, four loud girls, dressed in oversized attire, wrecked havoc in the kitchen. Vriska stood on the grey counter top as she fished around in the upper cabinets looking for the sweets she had stashed there while she was still alive. She was dressed in a t shit three sizes too big for her. It was dark blue with a light blue spider on it, and her long oversized pajama bottoms matched it. "Heads up down there!" She shouted as she started throwing bags and boxes of junk food over her shoulders.

Terezi was running around the kitchen following her nose to all the hidden treasures. She'd already found three large bottles of some sort of soda and a whole tub of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. She had put on an oversized over detailed shirt of a dragon on backwards with a simple pair of loose black bottoms.

Kanaya grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out a bunch of just cooked goodies in her long black shirt and green bottoms. She was extremely pleased to see that Dave had actually listened to her and baked the food she requested. Right beside her was Rose. She was dressed in a large purple shirt with black and pink checkered pants and her arms were full of plates, cups, and anything Vriska tossed down at her.

They all adorned to the very large living room, complete with a very fuzzy light grey carpet, a large television set, and one large couch that had an overstuffed arm chair on either side. The girls piled their foraged food into the room as Kanaya set up the television to show a movie. She put in a DVD she had borrowed from Dave a long time ago, some 2005 movie called "Treasure Planet", which he had told her earlier was good and decently funny. They all piled onto the couches and started devouring the junk food as the movie played. By the time the inn burned down, they'd already made a mess out of all the food and were cracking jokes at the movie.

An hour into the movie, they were doing each other's hair and nails. More gossip and memories were shared. Rose was in the middle of a story was Kanaya finished painting her nails a lovely shade of purple. "I remember when Dave messaged me back saying he still wet the bed. That was less then a year before starting the game." Rose shared. The girls laughed while Terezi joked about how she'd have to use that against him.

By the time the credits were rolling, the girls had unwound and passed out. Terezi was sitting sideways in one of the chairs while Vriska had taken half of the couch as her bed. Kanaya was resting against the arm of the other side of it as Rose leaned against her and slept. The vampire troll picked up the remote and turned off the television. The slight click of the electricity going out stirred Rose from her shallow sleep.

"Sorry For Waking You. Go Back To Sleep." Kanaya whispered as she ran her long grey fingers through the blonde locks of her friend. No, she was much more then a friend. While the whole point of the night was to make Rose feel better about her body, Kanaya had slowly grew to love the girl's body that much more. She even dared to say, she was feeling a little flushed for her.

"Thanks Kan. I feel so much better. You're really amazing." Rose purred softly as she tried desperately not to fall asleep right away. She lifted her head from Kanaya's chest, and looked the troll girl in her eyes. "I'm so much more confident about everything. Not just myself, but… my feelings as well."

The two girls just stared at each other for a long time before Rose spoke again. "I hope you don't mind my doing this." She leaned in and place a single gentile kiss on Kanaya's soft green lips. The kiss was nothing more than sensitive skin brushing against sensitive skin, but both pulled away as if their whole world was now perfect. "Night."

The two girls fell asleep tangled in each other's arms that night. Who would have ever guessed that a spark of love was hiding deep in the confines of a girl's self esteem?


End file.
